Crimson Date
by Shiroi Yukihara
Summary: Updated. Oneshot. What happens on Natsume & Mikan's first anniversary? Super late Valnetine's Day special.  :  R&R, reviews are welcome, actually wa- desired.


**_Hello everyone, Shiroi-chan here. This is my first oneshot, that isn't a songfic, and its completed. _**

**_Might change it into a series of dates between Mikan & Natsume if you review enough! (:_**

**_A/N: I don't own the characters, just the plot._**

**_Please R&R! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Date<strong>

Natsume was lying under the Sakura Tree, wondering what to do for his first anniversary, also Valentine's Day with his favourite brunette. You see, a year ago...

_Mikan was running along the corridor as usual, thinking she was late for class. On Feburary 14, Valentine's Day, and generally a day where classes weren't conducted, since most people would ditch class anyways._

_Natsume was running away from his crazed fangirls, who were tryin to force their chocolates down his throat. These fangirls will stop at nothing to get Natsume, therefore in the chocolates, there were "extra ingredients". _

_These extra ingredients will possibly have these outcomes , e.g. Tsubasa's snake hand, Tono's pig nose, or it will create a strong attraction towards the nearest body. (Shown in the manga) These effects were just too embarassing, and he didn't like sweet things in the first place. _

_Both of them ran into the class, one after another. Mikan was shocked that there wasn't anyone else in the class except for her, and of course, Natsume, who for some weird reason was barricading the door. Of course, being inquisitive Mikan, just had to pester our Natsume about his reasons._

_Ignoring her, he started sleeping with his manga over his face yet again. But Mikan was persistant, and kept pestering him, lightly repeatedly hitting him to wake up and tell her why no one else was there. Suddenly, Natsume just caught her hand mid-air, and pulled her towards him, hugging her like she's a bolster. (awwwwwwwww) _

_Mikan struggled, and blushed. After all, Natsume was the one she loved, not that she had ever confessed anyways. But this was too sudden, plus.. Natsume wasn't her boyfriend at that time. But all Natsume did was just to hold her tighter, breathing in her smell, the strawberry scent of her shampoo, his favourite fruit, the milky scent of her body soap, reminding him of strawberry milkshake. _

_Natsume, who wanted this to continue between him and Mikan for a longer time, just told her to be silent, and stay still. Of course, Mikan didn't listen, but her struggles lessened. Eventually, she started to hug Natsume back, and they just stayed there, quiet, enjoying their time together, both afraid if they made another noise, the other would burst out of their trance and stop this precious moment._

_"Mikan smells nice today, wait, she always smells nice. Her skin is so soft, so... tempting, soo... milky. I never expected her skin to be like this. She's grown up, her body has became so curvy.. so nice to hug.. so... dreamy. Has her eyes always been that light? Was her hair always that silky? Or am i just especially admiring this angel fallen from heaven today? I know she's always had beautiful honey brown eyes, with beautiful long, silky hai- wait, did i just call her beautiful? Whats wrong with me? Why did i start hugging her anywa- She's so cute, of course she is, i lov- wait, I love her? Oh my god. I love Mikan Sakura? That ditz? That baka? Polka dots? Strawberry fields?"  
><em>

_Unconciously, he muttered, "Mikan... I love you." Which of course, instantaneously froze Mikan. She was shocked, Natsume actually lik- loved her. NATSUME LOVED HER! She timidly started to hug him back, and moved to a more comfortable position, on his lap, straddling him._

_Natsume, who didn't realise he confessed, was surprised, just stole a kiss, and asked, "Polka, would you be mine?" Which is very very very very uncharacteristic of him. Of course, Mikan didn't reply, just hugged him tighter, as she wanted to do this for a long time._

_Unknown to them, Hotaru had installed a camera in that room, and were looking at their confession, with money signs in her eyes. _

_The next day, of course, the Academy was in an uproar. Their Natsume-sama loved this little girl? To them, she was too plain for him. But his friends knew otherwise. They all knew that she was perfect for him, that they were a match made in heaven._

Thinking back, Mikan didn't accept his proposal with words, just with action. But Natsume has changed ever since he was with Mikan. He's became a little, yes just a little, more outspoken, more cheesy. Therefore, he wanted something special to mark their first year together, yet he couldn't think of anything super cheesy, as Mikan was a romantic. When suddenly, he got an idea.

**ooo**

On Valentine's day, Mikan woke up with a letter next to her head on the pillow, with _Mikan Sakura_ printed neatly on top in Natsume's neat handwriting. Inside enclosed a tangerine charm, and a note, _Please look for Hotaru_.

Mikan quickly dressed up, and went to Hotaru's room next door, knocking on the door loudly at 8 am in the morning. The moment the door opened.. Mikan said, "Hotaru, I LOV-"

_Baka Baka Baka_

"Keep your noise down, idiot." Hotaru emotionlessly said, and passed her another letter. This time, there was a white Neko charm and yet another note, _Please look for Ruka_.

At Ruka's, he handed her another letter, along with a Valentine's Day greeting, whilst blushing, as Mikan looked absolutely gorgeous, even though his heart is with Hotaru. This time, there was a Kuro Neko charm, which she thinks signifies Natsume, and another note, _Please look for Koko_.

At Koko's, he gave her the letter, along with a hug, as Koko and Mikan were close friends, just not as close as Hotaru and Mikan. Inside was a flame charm, and a note, _Please go to Music Room 1, near the Sakura Tree_.

Mikan went there, and what she saw completely shocked her. The Music Room was decorated to resemble a restaurant, one with a romantic atmosphere. There was a long table with a cream tablecloth, and the cutlery was arranged elegantly. There were heart shaped balloons tied to the walls, and there was a heavenly feel to the arrangement. Natsume was then guiding her to sit down, and asked for the food to be served.

Mikan and Natsume thoroughly enjoyed the food, and when it was time for dessert, this time it was covered, and Mikan's were lifted first. On the plate was a small jewellery box, along with a card, _Happy First Anniversary, and Happy Valentine's Day. Would you be my Valentine's?_were written on it.

Natsume then asked Mikan, if she still had all the charms, and took them from her hands. He the opened the jewellery box and took out a thin charm bracelet, and slowly attached the charms. He then said this,

"Mikan, for the past one year, you've always been there for me. After my missions, I can always count on you to be waiting for me in my room. When I feel down, I can always count on you to realise, and cheer me up. I realise that I love you more than I've ever thought possible. Happy 1 year anniversary, and i hope we will be together for the rest of the Valentine's Days that we're alive. Here's a charm bracelet for you, each charm represents one thing about us, and I will help you complete this charm bracelet over time."

Mikan was touched. He actually remembered, and she didn't expect such a big surprise. She lunged at Natsume, and hugged him tightly, and whispered, _I love you, my Kuro Neko_, and kissed him for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello people. Please review! I really appreciate them so that i can get better at my writing. (:<em>**

_**I appreciate compliments but flames are welcome too! (:**_

_**A/N: I'm probably going to upload a sequel, for White's Day, as Natsume surprised Mikan on Valentine's. (: The Sequel would be titled, Tangerine Date, as its going to be from Mikan to Natsume, and i'll add in lemons. (: Or maybe... Just stay tuned!  
><strong>_


End file.
